Some conventional communication systems using LAN (Local Area Network) include such a radio communication device that receives a signal from a radio transmission station via a plurality of antennas, and estimates a signal transmitted from a radio transmission station, based on the received signal and taking into account the influence of noise generated in the device (see Documents 1, 2).
Document 2 discloses a construction in which the properties of a signal reception method called V-BLAST have been improved. The radio communication device recited in Document 2 estimates a signal transmitted from a radio transmission station, based on (1) a coefficient representing the transmission properties of a signal transmitted between the radio communication device and the radio transmission station and (2) a signal received by the radio communication device. Here, the coefficient, which represents the transmission properties of a signal transmitted in a radio communication between the radio communication device and the radio transmission station, is represented by a matrix. The matrix is obtained by calculating a correlation between the signal received by the radio communication device and a training signal that is contained in a signal transmitted from a radio transmission station.
In this construction, if the training signal transmitted from a radio transmission station is known, the radio communication device can obtain a matrix that represents the transmission properties of the signal transmitted via the radio communication between the radio communication device and the radio transmission station.
Document 1: P. W. Wolniansky et al., “V-BLAST: An Architecture for Realizing Very High Data Rates Over the Rich-Scattering Wireless Channel”, URSI International Symposium on Signals, Systems, and Electronics, September-October, 1998
Document 2: Anass Benjebbour et al., “Comparison of Ordered Successive Receivers for Space-Time Transmission”, Vehicular Technology Conference, October, 2001